


Impulse

by macabrecabra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some angst, Temporary Amnesia, smut only if you squint hard at one part, young Genji and Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: The biggest changes in life are made in a second, a flash of clarity, a single choice that leads two ways.  For Genji, those were the moments in life he felt the most alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response for a prompt on my tumblr that turned into a MUCH longer fic as I got more invested <3 here is the completed strory for you to enjoy! 
> 
> If you would like to give a prompt, I do smaller ones/shorter ones daily on my tumblr https://macabrecabra.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Sometimes if one inspires me, it could end up a larger fic like this <3 I accept all characters and relationships from family feels, friendships, fluffy things, angsty things, and all sorts! Go check it out if you are still thirsty for content <3

Genji had been told his entire life that he was impulsive. He had a habit of acting before thinking, riding on instincts rather than carefully considering consequences. Sometimes it worked, other times it crashed and burned spectacularly, but never once did the sting of regret ever rise up in Genji for his impulses. It was his nature.  
Yet it was that same impulsive nature that had Genji now throwing off his jacket before diving head long into a river that had grown swollen in the rainstorm without even considering the fact he could very well drown. 

It had all started when he had just went out for a walk in the evening, going off into more of the outskirts of the city where the sprawl started to twist off into smaller roads leading into the countryside. Here there were less people and even places where not a soul could be seen, just quiet neighborhoods with the hum of street lamps against a rolling gasp of a gentle breeze. The rainstorm had come up suddenly and Genji had taken refuge in a cover bridge, casually watching the river below as he listened to his music. There was no rush to get home for the night and if he wanted to leave, the family limo driver was always a call away. Tonight, he was really just seeking some peace and quiet from the usual whirlwind of sights and sounds that colored the nights. 

What he hadn't expected was to see anything unusual, especially not a car plowing over the guard rail, the driver slumped over the wheel like a dead man, and crashing into the water below. Genji had been on the move as soon as the car hit the water,pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside as he slid down the embankments in nothing but a T-shirt and jeans and dove head first into the river. The current was strong with the rainstorm feeding it, causing it to surge and rise, but Genji had always been a strong swimmer and although swollen, the current was not all that strong at this bend in the river. It didn't take long to get to where the car was half sunk beneath the surface, tail lights still glowing in the maelstrom.

Genji took a deep breath before he ducked under, using the headlights as a guide, moving to the driver side door. There was someone there, slumped over the wheel and there was no indication they were moving. His lungs were burning but at this point, he doubted he could catch a breath and get back down before whoever was inside drowned. Genji didn't bother trying the door instead going for the window and finding it already shattered as if from bullets.

He didn't ask questions, already breaking through the rest of the glass and grabbing onto the individual, fumbling only for a moment to cut the seat belt with the hidden blade Hanzo insisted he keep on his person within easy reach. The man inside was heavy but at least unconscious which meant there wasn't a risk of the victim trying to drag him down in the water in a panic. Genji slung an arm about the man's shoulder and rolled with him, moving to position himself behind the unconscious man's back and holding him by the center of his gravity before he began to kick towards the surface. 

The current was fighting him the whole time and it was a lot slower getting to shore than it had been getting to the vehicle. By the time Genji was hauling himself and the man out of the water, he was panting heavily and feeling like he had just swam an Olympic marathon. Still he knew he was far from done and continued to pull the man up to higher ground above the bank and laid him out to take stock of his physical condition. 

Right away, Genji saw the reason the man had probably done a nose dive into the river. There was blood saturating his side from a gunshot wound by the looks of it. There was also a serious head wound bleeding profusely that looked far more fresh, possibly one that occurred during the accident into the river. There was enough blood that Genji felt a sudden surge of alarm and was quickly pulling off his sopping wet t-shirt to rip into makeshift bandages, cursing colorfully. 

“Possibly drowned and shot? Good lord, what sort of life are you living?” Genji murmured as he did his best to staunch the blood flow.

There was no response and Genji grimaced, moving to tilt the man's head and debating if he should attempt CPR with him wounded. He wasn't an expert in life saving tactics. 

“Fuck,” Genji cursed, gritting his teeth before quickly getting to his feet and dashing back to get his jacket and coming back as he fished his cellphone out. 

He could call an ambulance but given the state was in, Genji had a feeling he was dealing with someone in trouble with criminals. Being of a criminal family himself, he knew hospitals were more or less a slaughterhouse without protection. Genji bit his lip before he punched in the number for a one of the Shimada clan personal drivers. 

“Master Genji?” A tired voice asked, “Late night party again?”

“No!” Genji hissed, “It is only eleven o'clock! Just- listen, get to my location on the double, I've got an emergence. Also go bang down the door of doctor Satoshi and get the good doctor out of bed. It is that kind of emergency,”

“Are you okay Master Genji?” The driver's voice suddenly grew concerned, “Should I inform Master Hanzo-”

“I'm fine but I've got a...friend here who might be bleeding out on me and half drowned so if you could step on it? Sending GPS,” Genji pulled away from the phone to send his location to the driver and glancing down at the unconscious man, “Now, I got to go. CPR and all,”

“Be there as soon as I can!” The driver affirmed, hanging out. 

Genji quickly put away his cellphone, shivering as he turned to the man. The cold was settling in worse given Genji was drenched from head to foot and he took a moment to rub his bare arms, teeth chattering before he tilted the man's head back.

“Don't die on me,” He murmured before he began chest compression. 

A part of Genji's mind was pointing out that there was no point to any of this. The man was a stranger and there was no point in putting so much effort into saving someone he didn't know. Still that impulsive part was screaming that it didn't matter. This was a life and he was the only one around to do a thing. He had to at least try. 

He had to do something. He never could just walk away from anything after all, not when he could do something about it. 

The cold was sinking into his bones and he was shivering more as he worked over the man doing the compressions and then the breaths just like he had been taught in his basic first-aid training. True, he wished had probably paid a little bit more attention and not kept acting like he was making out with the practice dummy just to piss his instructor and brother off, but hindsight was twenty-twenty.  
By the time a pair of headlights came blazing down the street, tires screeching to a stop just above where he was and a flashlight was blaring down at him accompanied by the voice of the driver, Genji had gotten a wheezing breath out of the victim he had saved. 

Wearing only his soaking wet jacket, he lugged himself and the man up the banks and into the back of the limo and into the lap of a disgruntled looking doctor.

“I don't really appreciate being roused in the middle of the night, Genji,” The doctor drawled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before setting to work on opening his bag, “You are lucky though I am on your family's generous payroll,”

“Why I call you for all the emergencies Satoshi,” Genji gave an apologetic smile as he lay the man out, “He's got a serious wound to the side and a pretty bad head wound,”

“I can see that much,” The doctor murmured as he pulled on his gloves, “It was mentioned he was in a car accident?”  
“Yeah, right into the middle of a river,” Genji confirmed. 

The doctor pursed his lips, pausing as he eyed Genji critically before a touch of a frown began to form, “May I inquire to the name of your friend here?” he asked before turning back to the task at hand. 

Genji winced just a bit, looking away for a brief moment, “He's an ah, new acquaintance,”

“You don't know who the hell this is, do you?” The doctor scoffed as he started to carefully cut away the man's shirt to expose the wound on the side more fully as well as pulling aside the crude bandages Genji had tied around.

“Does it really matter? He was drowning in the river,” Genji retorted, looking down at the man he rescued taking in his features a bit more. 

“They were shot by a small firearm and given they are clearly a foreigner, I would say they are in a bit of trouble with a local gang. Saving his life could very well spell trouble for your family Genji,” the doctore said tersely. 

“No one was around,”Genji murmured, “So no gang would know I did it. Besides, what group would honestly want to mess with a Shimada? Should I have just let him drown?”

“You know the answer to that, Genji. You know what your training and the doctrines of the clan would have said about the situation,” The doctor said idly.

Genji grimaced, looking away with a slight glare, “Yeah well, call me a bleeding heart then but I don't think it is right to just walk away from someone being in danger, not when it costs nothing to help,”

The doctor shook his head as he worked, carefully starting to clean the wound up and seeing about extracting any shrapnel that remained, “You have an impulsive streak Genji and a terrible case of hero complex that not even I have a remedy for. That is going to get you into trouble given your line of work,”

“You are starting to sound like the elders,” Genji grumbled, his frown deepening.

“Am I now?” Satoshi gave a quiet laugh, “Maybe I've been around the Shimada clan for too long then. I just worry about you Genji. You are a good kid and always have been. Your heart is always in the right place but in the world of crime well,” h paused to pick up a needle and thread to start stitching the wound closed, “A heart heavy with kindness and selflessness keeps a sparrow grounded for the wolves to find,”  
“I'll be fine,” Genji murmured, the frown lessening just a bit as he glanced at Satoshi, “I always am,”

“Still I worry. It only takes one event, one solitary moment to turn even the best of men into a corpse Genji,” The doctor pulled the threat through on the last stitch and cut the thread, “Your friend will need plenty of rest and should not be moved for at least two weeks. I'll give you a prescription for medication he should take to help prevent any sort of infection. As for the wound to the head,”

Here Satoshi paused to undo the bandages there, looking it over, “It is bleeding heavily but most head wounds do. I would be more worried about a concussion though. There might have been some damage but we will only know for sure when he awakes,”

Genji gave a slight nod, and looked down at the man. He was not bad on the eyes and he would suppose he was of Hispanic heritage. The touch of facial hair added a rugged, powerful cut to the man that seemed to only make him more handsome. His expression though, even while unconscious was a sullen one and Genji could only guess smiles did not come easily to this man.

“Did you check him for ID?” the doctor asked as he cleaned his tools. 

Genji shook his head, “Was sort of worried about him not dying,” he murmured.

The young ninja started to pat the man down lightly, finding nothing in his pockets and nothing that would help in identifying who was with him. Vaguely he wondered if there was something in the car but by this point, the vehicle was probably far below the river and becoming one with the local wildlife of the river bottom.

The doctor sighed, shaking his head, “I suppose you can get all that when he awakes and get him on his way. I do not think it is wise to keep him around,”

“Your professional opinion is noted,” Genji drawled, giving a slight roll of his eyes. 

“I know it is not,” Satoshi retorted, “If I had the cure for youthful naivety, I swear it would solve all your problems,”

“Maybe,” Genji let out a laugh and gave Satoshi one of his patented shit-eating grins and a wink, “But then I wouldn't be the Genji we all know and love,”

“And that is sadly the truth,” Satoshi let out another sigh and shook his head, “I suppose I am going to be asked to keep this quiet as well,”

Genji gave a nod and brought his hands together and gave a bow of his head, “I would be very grateful for that. I care a great deal for my father and brother but, ah, they are old fashion and they would not react well to this. Would be giving me a lecture far worse than yours. Not to mention they would want the poor man interrogated,”

“Very well. Simple enough really to not talk about it. I rarely and on call for them,” he paused to give Genji a critical look, “Not as often as I am on call for you,”

Genji gave a faint laugh and a shrug, “What can I say? I'm accident prone,”

“More you have a lack of fear for death that is rather concerning,” Satoshi drawled, as he sat back with a shake of his head, “It is a wonder you managed to keep alive this long,”

That just earned another laugh from Genji as he sat back, reaching over to crank the heat up a bit more, “Yeah, well, don't jinx me. I want to keep up my streak of cheating death well into my nineties,”

The rest of the ride went by in silence but it wasn't long before the limo slowed and pulled up to one of the more upscale apartment buildings more in the downtown area. Genji didn't much care for the comforts of Hanamura. The place was old and closed in around him like a cage and he always felt on edge. He always had to dress a certain way, act a certain way, and say everything his father wanted to hear or he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention he had been homeschooled within its walls, never allowed to go out until he was eighteen. It was a prison and as soon as he could, he had left it behind to get a personal apartment to himself to just relax and be closer to the action of the night life.  
His brother had thought it a waste but it kept Genji out of their hair more or less so it was allowed. 

With the help of the driver and Satoshi, Genji easily got the man from inside the limo and to the elevator, and from there,all the way up to the twenty-fifth floor. The door guardsman didn't even bat an eye. It wasn't the first time Genji had come in carrying a friend, usually a drunk friend, to the elevator. 

The apartment was a mess, as always, and Satoshi wrinkled his nose and shot Genji a disapproving look as they shuffled though unwashed, discarded laundry to the couch. As soon as the unconscious man was settled in and bundled with relatively clean blankets, the doctor was quick to take his leave, mumbling something about a “rat's nest” before leaving with the driver.  
Thus Genji found himself alone in his living room, glancing down at his guest before casting a look around his apartment and wincing just a bit. Living on his own had meant living without servants to clean up after him and learning to try and take care of a house on his own. The results were as good as could be expected of a rich playboy, spoiled child of a yakuza crime boss who hadn't done a single chore in his life.

Ripened laundry lay on the floor mixed with a few articles of woman's clothing with pin-up posters of men and women here and there posing in seductive ways. The sink was still full of unwashed dishes and the garbage was starting to overflow with many a take-out box from Genji's favorite restaurants.  
The smell of body odor and sex was still emanating from the bedroom from last nights wild romp involving a half-drunken moresome. Shurikens were embedded into the far wall where pictures of people on Genji's personal shit list hung as well as a few sheathed swords laying carelessly on the floor with one sheath empty as the bade itself was stuck into a chair. 

It was best not to describe the horror story of a bathroom. Genji couldn't remember the last time he had done anything more than just spray some windex on the toilet an called it a day. Not to mention it smelled strongly of body sprays given Genji sometimes didn't bother to take the time to shower and just bathed in the overpowering masculine scent of expensive colognes.  
It had never really bothered Genji in the past but now, with a wounded foreign stranger in his lair, he was just a little bit more aware of the mess. He sighed and took a one glance over the man before running a hand through his hair. 

Maybe tomorrow he would maybe clean up. For now, he just wanted a hot shower and to crash into his bed. The adrenaline from before was wearing off and the swim he had done was finally catching up with him. Another sigh escaped him and he looked at the man before turning to head to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to slip into the pair of slippers specifically for use in the bathroom.

He would worry about it all in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji awoke with the first light of dawn as his internal clock, trained into him from the moment he could walk, roused him. The young man squinted in the dark, staring at the ceiling as the first few rays of the sun danced through the thick curtains against the ceiling. For a moment he debated just rolling over and trying to go back to sleep but at remember his new guest, he let out a sigh and decided it was best to rouse himself and see if he was conscious. 

Rolling out of his bed, tossing the mussed up sheets aside and pushing aside the plush toys that were lost in the sea of blankets, he slipped his feet into his house slippers and rose to his feet, wearing only a pair of silk boxers with small cartoonish sparrows all over them. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he knew he probably looked like a green, hung-over porcupine right about now as he yawned, shuffling into the living room. 

The man was still out but still breathing and alive at least. A bit more relaxed in the face as well. Genji allowed himself a smile before shuffling into the kitchen and starting to rummage around for breakfast, wondering how long it would be until his guest awoke.   
Genji moved to the cupboard to grab a box of pocky before shuffling into the living room to lounge and watch TV, living up the chance to be lazy without his family breathing down his neck.

By mid-afternoon, Genji had been half asleep, in a sweatshirt and his boxers, slippered feet on the coffee table as he slouched in the lounge chair when a groan nearly made him drop the pocky he had been feasting upon. 

Wide-eyed, he turned to stare as he watched his guest finally open his eyes, staring at the ceiling dazed before trying to sit up with a groan, one hand rising to his head, “What-where am I?” He slurred. 

His voice was deep with a hoarse rasp to it. Genji cocked his head as he eased himself to his feet, putting the box of pocky aside, “Well, you are safe if that is what you are worried about and you are in my apartment,”

The man stiffened, eyes flicking over to Genji and regarding the man with suspicion and he drew back a bit before grimacing and touching the bandage on his head. Genji raised both his hands, offering a smile to try and put the man at ease, “Careful there. You were shot in the side and really hit your head when you passed out and went off roading into a river,”

“Went off- I was in a car wreck? And shot?” He murmured.

“You don't remember?” Genji asked softly, moving closer to the man, slowly taking a seat on the arm of the couch at his feet.

The man shook his head, closing his eyes tight in thought, “No. I don't remember. I don't remember why I am here either,”

Genji gave a slow nod as he crossed his arms, “Well, how about we start things off simple then eh? How about a name so I can stop calling you some guy on my couch?” He asked, his tone teasing.

The man opened his eye, glancing up at Genji and opened his mouth. Then closed it. He lowered his hands and was staring at them, as if he was having trouble with something before he lifted his gaze to Genji, a look of panic on his face, “I don't remember,” he whispered. 

The panic was real, that much Genji was certain of. The man didn't seem like the type that would be able to fake that level of sheer horror or confusion. Genji tried to offer some comfort, smiling, “Maybe it is just temporary. The doctor said here might be some temporary injuries due to the head wound. Perhaps I can find you a book of common names and you can flip through until one of them stands out?”

He didn't respond, not really, only giving a nod and staring down at his lap more with a lost expression. A pang of pity welled up in Genji and without thinking he reached out to gently touch the man's ankle, “Hey, it will be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way,”  
He looked up at Genji, his expression confused, “Why? Do I know you?”

“No. This is the first time we've met actually,” Genji gave a slightly nervous laugh, running a hand through his green locks, “hell of a first impression though. I'm sure waking up to some strange man in his boxers telling you he dragged you out of a river isn't the best wake-up call,”

That gained a slight smile from the man, the barest hint of mirth as he gave a shrug, “Could be worse. I could be in prison,”

“Very true,” Genji smiled as he rose to his feet, “I'm sure you are hungry though. Doctor said you are to keep in bed for two weeks so I'll do my best to be around to take care of you but ah, I have to be in and out for the family business at times,”

“Okay,” the man murmured watching Genji as he moved towards the messy kitchen, making a face as he spotted the dishes, “You live alone?”

“I think that is pretty obvious,” Genji said, glancing about, “I don't think any wife would appreciate pin-ups of half naked women and men all over the walls,”

“Obviously,” the man murmured, eyeing the posters now, “You have...interesting tastes,”

Genji gave a shrug as he opened his fridge poking about for something and finding almost nothing but a few cans of energy drinks and a half gone container of yogurt, “I call it being a connoisseur of the best of all spectrums,” Genji said, glancing over his shoulder, “Just focus on the ones that appeal to your personal tastes and you'll be fine,”

The man let out a snort and Genji could feel the eye roll as he straightened up to look over at him, “You against ramen take-out? There is no food in the house unless we want to live off monster and Greek yogurt,”

“Fine by me,” he murmured, shifting to sit up some, wincing, “Where is your bathroom?”

“Here, I'll help you in a moment. You shouldn't be on your feet unassisted,”Genji said as he came back into the room, already texting in his order to the cook at Rikimaru.

“I can piss on my own,” His guest grumbled, frowning more as he tried to swing his feet around to the floor, wincing the whole time. 

“I'm just helping you stand. Not about to hold your dick for you and help aim, not unless you want me to,” Genji said, giving a wink and a grin.

The man was eyeing him up more, arching a single eyebrow as he frowned, “What are you? Some rich Japanese bachelor playboy?”

“Guilty as charged,” Genji said, giving an elegant bow, “I cannot be held accountable for my flirting, not when you are, let's face it, a really pretty face,”

“If you grope me, I swear I am going to punch you,” the man growled as Genji approached to help him to his feet. 

“That's the thanks I get for saving you?” Genji asked with mock offense, “Oh what a world we live in where I cannot cope a casual feel!”

He rolled his eyes in response to Genji's words, “Ask me later when I've had to endure your company for a week,”

“I'll make sure to ask,” Genji responded, giving a wink.

Carefully he supported the larger man on his shoulder to the bathroom and waited outside to allow him his privacy. While he did so, Genji pulled up a list of names in America on his phone. Given by the accent of his English, it was at least clear as to which country was his origin. 

After he had finished, Genji had led him back to the couch and eased him back down before handing him the cellphone, tapping at the screen, “I need to actually get decent and not continue to loaf about in my boxers, but while I do, how about seeing if any of those names are familiar eh?”

“Fine,” was the grumbled murmured.

Genji just gave a smile before heading back to his bedroom and eyeing the discarded laundry on the floor before starting the search for a pair of pants that didn't smell like someone had died in them. He really needed to stop putting off laundry day.  
Eventually he found something just as the doorbell rang, a tattered pair of blue jeans that were a bit too baggy on him but at least were something. A few minutes later he was sitting with a bowl of the nectar of the noodle dragon gods, ramen, and watching in amusement as his guest inhaled his own as if he hadn't eaten in days. 

“Someone's hungry,” Genji teased lightly, “Any luck on the name?”

The man gave a nod, slurping up the noodles currently in his mouth before glancing at Genji, “Gabriel. That one looked....the most familiar. Jack or Gabriel,” he looked aside, “But I'm pretty sure it is Gabriel,”

“Then Gabriel it is. I'm Genji Shimada by the way. I probably should have said that a good while ago,” he gave a slight laugh, shaking his head.

“Genji eh? I was just going to call you Japanese Tony Starks,” Gabriel murmured, a faint smirk on his lips.

“You can only call me that if I get a cool set of cyborg armor,” Genji retorted, amused, “Can I call you Gabe for short?”

“I don't see why not,” he paused for a moment frowning, “Shimada though, why does that name seem familiar?”

“Given that you were probably shot up in a gang fight or something, you probably hear that name thrown around in the criminal underworld a lot. That or you know the front company name of Shimada Industries, biggest buyer and seller of imports in Japan,” Genji offered, giving a shrug before returning to his ramen. 

Gabriel gave a small nod, “Maybe that's where I heard it from,”

He closed his eyes and leaned back some, raising a hand to touch his head wound, “I'm remembering some things. Remembering a lot of Spanish. Past memories, childhood things. A few faces but no names,”

“That's good!” Genji smiled brightly, “Maybe by the end of the week you'll recover the rest. I've read a lot of amnesia is only temporary after all,”

Gabiel nodded before closing his eyes, blowing a heavy sigh from his nose, “Maybe. I think I'm going to rest now though,”

Genji nodded, “Go for it. I'm going to step out and go make my public appearance to the rest of the family and take care of some business but I'll be back in the evening with some groceries. I'll ask the neighbor to-”

“I can watch myself,” Gabriel interjected, scowling, “I barely trust you, not about to trust your neighbor,”

“She's a sixty year old woman who is partially deaf,” Genji drawled, “I highly doubt she is a killer but fine. We will do this your way,” 

Good,” Gabriel grunted, pulling the blanket up ash e rolled onto his uninjured side, back towards Genji.

The sight just had Genji chuckling, shaking his head. For a big rough sounding, tough looking mountain of a man, he had a strange cute charm to him. Something about it made Genji just want to walk across the room and snuggle up against his back and coo over him, just to let him know it was going to be okay but he knew that would probably get him punched. 

Still he couldn't hold back the smile as he turned to leave and head towards the manor. He would, of course have to sneak into his bedroom to switch into traditional clothes to appease the clan aesthetics, but that was something he was use to. The young Shimada let out a sigh. 

He just hoped that whatever business the clan had today was quick and didn't require him to hang around for long, not when he would rather stay at his apartment and get to know his new roommate better.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by in a blur for Genji, but overall, he couldn't complain. A lot had happened. A lot of small things. The day to day running of the clan were the same with his father and brother still doing their usual thing, unchanging relics in an every changing Japan while he once more counted the numbers of squares in the ceiling tiles, pretending to listen. That wasn't what changed.

What changed was his apartment.

Within half a week, Gabriel was already starting to get back on his feet, his wound healing faster than originally thought. Something about “genetic modifications” was how Gabriel had explained. The real surprising thing though wasn't that for Genji.

What was a surprise was coming back to his apartment and being able to see the floor. All of the floor. All of the glistening, gleaming wooden floor, so clean Genji could see his reflection in it. The stench of cleaning supplies was in the air and the kitchen was spotless, the food all organized, the bathroom pristine with his hair products all put in their proper place rather than spilling out over the sink. The laundry was done and folded and his bedroom smelled faintly of spring freshness and Sakura blossoms.

Gabriel simple lounged on the couch in a borrowed pair of boxers and a tank top, both obvious too small and barely containing the expanse of muscles beneath, watching TV as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Did you call a maid?” Genji asked, carefully steeping across the clean floor as if afraid his very touch would sully it. 

“No. I cleaned it. I was not going to stay in your mess another minute,” He drawled, glancing to Genji before turning his gaze to the TV, “And it gave me something to do,”

“God you must have been bored out of your mind,” Genji murmured, moving to sit next to the man, slinging both arms back along the back of the couch, one hand idly, grazing Gabriel's shoulder, “That or you like cleaning,”

“I was more concerned with dying of some plague that was probably growing in here,” Gabriel retorted, looking over towards Genji, “I found a lot of money stuffed into underwear in your room and used it to buy groceries. Don't worry, I bought that pocky you like,”

Genji let out a laugh, shaking his head, “God, you are starting to turn into like a fussy boyfriend or something now aren't you? First a stranger, then a invalid on the couch, then an awkward roommate, now my boyfriend. What's next?”  
“I found a ring in your nightstand. Want me to propose marriage?” Gabriel drawled.

The young man snickered some, grinning slyly at Gabriel, “That isn't the kind of ring that goes on the finger Gabe,”

“I know. I figure though that is the only kind of ring you are going to let anyone put on you,” Gabriel drawled, his response leaving Genji cackling.

“Got me there!” Genji said, giving a shrug, “Why? You want to put it on me?”

Gabriel didn't answer, only smirking some as he watched the television. The two of them had started to flirt like this time and time again although they hadn't really done anything. Honestly Genji was not sure how to proceed. True he was a playboy and he was use to going around with people and jumping into bed rather easily with anyone who let their pants hit the floor and beckoned him with the come hither eyes, but something about this was different. 

He found himself wanting to keep Gabriel around. He liked the other man's presence. He liked how damn domestic they were most times like in the mornings when he came into the room, Gabriel was already making breakfast in a tacky apron sometimes, complaining that Genji needed to eat more than just a diet of ramen or he was going to turn into a damn noodle. 

A response that prompted Genji to unleash his dragon for the first time and let it slither about Gabriel's ankles, giving the poor man a near heart attack as he cursed, shooting a glare at Genji when he laughed. 

“I cannot become a noodle if I am already a noodle dragon,” Genji had explained, a remark that got him snacked in the face with a dish towel and the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. 

Honestly Genji felt a bit strange that his first reaction to Gabriel wasn't how much he wanted to sleep with him but how much he just wanted to sit and watch stupid old movies with or go for a walk in the park, or just spend a day in his pajamas, leaned up against him as he played some online games on his phone while Gabriel watched TV.

He wanted the most silly and mundane things all of a sudden and the playboy was wondering if he had hit that invisible line where he was stating to turn into an old man Shimada and would soon grow a beard, do tai-chi in the morning, and sit around drinking tea and writing proverbs and poetry in calligraphy with Hanzo. 

The realization that he might want to actually date Gabriel was a slowly forming reality for Genji and he wasn't sure what that meant. 

After all, Gabriel still couldn't remember a lot of things, no last name or the like.

“Hey, Gabriel. You know what we should do this evening? We should eat out,” Genji declared, ghosting his fingertips lightly over Gabriel's bare shoulders lightly, tracing small circles against the skin there. 

“We eat out every night Genji. You can't cook and I can't find the ingredients to cook what I know,” he drawled, “We survive on take-out and fast food,”

“Not that kind of eating out. Let's eat out somewhere....nice,” Genji murmured, looking away with a slight blush, “You know? Dress up nice, have a little wine and dine, maybe sort of resembles a date?”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow although his expression was amused, “Sort of resembles a date?”

“Yep. Not like we are dating but we can sort of look like we are dating for you are a friend now. A friend who is a boy. Well, no, you are a man. My man friend. I am the boy. I am the boyfriend,” Genji began to explain, trying to play off cool but knowing he probably sounded like a complete flake, “Gabriel, will you be my man friend tonight?”

A chuckle escaped Gabriel but he nodded, putting an arm about Genji, “Sure. I'll be your man friend Genji. Will you be my spoiled boyfriend?”

“I'll be your boyfriend but the spoiled part, well, you'll have to ensure that part yourself,” Genji answered, grinning wide, ear to ear, “First things first though, we need to get you some clothes that fit better. My clothes are not big enough. My pants would never contain your ass,”

“So shopping and dinner?” Gabriel asked, “High fashion?”

“I've got a credit card to a bottomless bank account of black market money Gabriel. We are going to be shopping like we are walking the catwalk,” Genji confirmed, “Then we are eating like emperors,”

Gabriel chuckled, and ruffled Genji's hair lightly, “Sounds like sort of a date to me,”

“The best sort of like a date ever,” genji returned, laughing, “Give me a second to find something to get you looking decent because you go out like that and we are going to get arrested for exploding ovaries and turning all men who spot you gay,”

That comment earned a snort of amusement from Gabriel and a eye roll as Genji left the room. He only hoped he could find something passable for Gabriel to wear until they got to the high class shopping districts. 

Genji could barely contain his excitement and for the first time, actually felt giddy and on pins and needles about going out with someone. It was as if he had just told him the best news of his life. He paused to lean back out of his bedroom just to sneak a fond gaze at Gabriel, feeling that giddy balloon of happiness double in his chest before ducking back in as soon as Gabriel noticed him looking, giggling like a school girl.

All of this was impulsive, just like everything else. 

But of late he was finding his impulses led to some of the best choices of his life. 

He jumped into a river and ended up saving a man who, within a week, he was starting to get sort of fond of.   
Impulse two was asking said man on a date and having the absolute best night of his life that he could remember in recent times.

Gabriel was good at matching colors and outfits. The man could have been with the best designers in the world in Genji's opinion as he mixed and matched the oddities of high fashion perfectly until Genji felt like he was a picture perfect J-pop idol and not just the son of a Yakuza crime boss.  
He felt good in the clothes too, grinning at Gabriel as he gave the flirty look with a dip of his sunglasses, jacket held over one shoulder. Or when he turned and modeled for Gabriel and the man just smirked and gave a nod, and a word of praise that made ever inch of Genji's body feel like it was aglow with a new warmth.   
They spent hours like that, just shopping and laughing until they were dressed to impress and swaggering together into the biggest, fanciest restaurant in the whole area that money could buy. There was nothing awkward about it.   
A perfect candlelight dinner with a view of the city where the topic of conversation was anything but romantic. It was downright silly chatter over fashion, family, and everything mundane that now seemed so important and interesting to discuss. 

Genji loved every minute of it.

The best though was afterwards with the night falling around them and without a word, Gabriel had slipped his hand into Genji's own, smiling as he kept his gaze straight ahead. Genji allowed himself a wide smile spread from ear to ear as he held the hand tightly, swinging their arms as they walked, the warmth of that grip contrasting to the cold of the evening. 

“For a sort of date, that was rather nice,” Gabriel commented, glancing at Genji, “You are rather gifted with conversation,”

“Really? You ask my brother and he would tell you when I open my mouth, one of our ancestors rolls in their grave out of sheer embarrassment,” Genji responded, grinning.

Gabriel chuckled, “Your brother doesn't know shit,”

“Finally someone agrees with me!” Genji threw his free hand in the air, “I've been saying that for years!”

There was another laugh from Gabriel and he looked away, just for a moment, “I still can't remember a lot, but I think maybe I don't really need to if I can make such lively memories with you,”

Genji felt a flush rise to his cheeks and his gaze dropped to his feet and the smile on his face was growing by the second as that happy bubble only seemed to swell again, “Oh come on Gabriel. That's just getting sappy on me and is a complete and utter lie,”

“No, its the truth,” Gabriel insisted, giving his hand a squeeze, “I could have had a hell week laying in bed. You make it tolerable. I cleaned your apartment and you acted like I did something amazing for you then you ask me for a night out and well,” he gave a shrug, “It was all a lot of fun,”

“Yeah well,” Genji gave a shrug, the bashful smile still stretching ear to ear, “You're welcome,”

They both fell silent then as they continued to walk in the chill of the night air, the wind picking up slightly to sent a soft hushing whisper through the leaves of the tree. Unconsciously Genji stepped closer to Gabriel, pressing up just a bit to indulge in the heat of the other. Gabriel didn't seem to mind and if anything, leaned into the subtle press in return.  
“You think next time we go out, it can just be a date?” Gabriel asked, breaking the silence.

“I see no reason why not, that is, if you want a playboy spoiled brat for a boyfriend,” Genji returned, offering a slight smile.

“Sounds perfect, especially if said spoiled brat is also a lot of fun to be with, always has something to say, and never stops being the flawless piece of work he is,” Gabriel glanced down at Genji who was staring hard at the ground, face beat red, “And despite all his pride, is actually really shy,”

“I'm not shy! Far from shy! Or modest!” Genji protested, looking up, smiling, “Just well, you're different. I just like being around you, you know? My first thoughts with you weren't just get you in bed and get you out of bed. I mean hell, after a date usually that is all I can think about is the payoff but tonight? I'd rather just maybe...kiss? Then sleep? I don't know,”

Gabriel came to a stop which caused Genji to look at him with an arched eyebrow. The man just chuckled and turned towards Genji, moving to cup his face, leaning in with a soft, amused smile on his face, “Just a kiss? Really? After all the lewd comments?”

“I know right? I mean, it seems so stupidly romantic of me and I don't do romance. I've never done romance. Genji Shimada is kissing ass before kissing lips,” He babbled, looking shyly away as Gabriel leaned in closer, “but with you? Only thing on my mind is how it would feel to kiss you, like really kiss you. Not just sloppy lust fueled-”

Then he was silenced as Gabriel's lips brushed against his gently and every nerve in Genji's body fired at once and he stood there, eyes wide and his face completely red. It was a few seconds of mindless bliss before he began to kiss back, slowly at first, gently, and enjoying the brush of lips.

Eyes closed,hands resting on the broader shoulders of Gabriel, nearly on his tip-toes as they shared a first kiss that was every cliché in the romantic storybook but Genji could care less.

It was a perfect kiss.

Gabriel pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and regarding Genji with afaint smile, “Is that what you wanted?”

“That is what I needed,” Genji corrected breathlessly. 

He leaned up again, reaching to cup Gabriel's face in return and brought them together for another brief kiss.

Everything was wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Genji only wished the same wonderful feeling would have continued.   
True he felt fine waking up, wonderfully warm and snuggled up in Gabriel's arms but the cellphone going off with the tell-tale ringtone that he used to indicate it was Hanzo calling was thundering a path of doom through the good mood. 

Genji groaned and felt about on the nightstand for his cellphone, eyes still closed shut tight before he clicked it on and brought it to his ear, “Hanzo. It is five in the morning. Why you calling?”

“Emergency clan meeting. There was an attempted assassination attempt on one of the elders,” Hanzo said curtly, “Get to the estate now. I can send a bodyguard-”

“Mmm? No, I got one of my own. No need,” Genji yawned, “But what is the big deal? The elders are like already one foot in the grave. They are like a million years old,”

“Genji!” Hanzo snapped and the younger Shimada sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Okay, okay, coming. Just give me a bloody minute. I can't teleport and I got to get some pants on or do you want me there in my boxers?” Genji grumbled. 

“Just hurry up, would you? Anyone in the clan could be hit next,” Hanzo murmured, his tone worried, “And you are particularly vulnerable,”

Genji gave a snort, “I'm fine. Be there in a tick. Love you anija. Get that stick out your ass before I get there,” 

He hung up before Hanzo could respond to that last line, yawning as he stretched out. Gabriel shifted beside him, rolling on his side to regard Genji, “What was that about?”

“Some old fart saw a shadow and thought it was an assassin and now I got to go home to watch the clan run about like chickens with their heads cut off before figuring that out,” Genji grumbled siting up. 

“Who is the bodyguard you're bringing?” Gabriel asked groggily as he sat up as well. 

“I usually just grab the door guard. I mean, he isn't a trained one but he can pass for one,” Genji grumbled, shuffling across the room to his dresser, tugging it open and searching for his more traditional set of clothes, “Man and I was having the best dream,”

Gabriel chuckled as he slid out of bed, moving to get dressed as well, “What kind of dream?”

“The kind where it is me and you, our ten adopted dogs, and house with a picket fence and we cuddle into the sunset and you kiss me again,” Genji gave a wry grin over his shoulder, “The usual domestic love nest. But I need to ask, why are you getting dressed?”

“Because you need a bodyguard,” Gabriel said simply, “And I can cover,”

“Can you now?” Genji asked, arching an eyebrow, “I mean yes, you are tall and intimidating, but can you actually use a gun?”

“That is one of the few things I do remember how to do,” Gabriel assured him, pulling on the dress shirt before sliding on the suit jacket, “I'll guard your body,”

Genji gave a wide grin, “You can guard my body as closely as you want Gabriel,”

“I think your family might object to me guarding it too closely. Crouched down to keep an eye on the most important aesthetics you have, “ Gabriel drawled, giving an appreciative once over of Genji's rear.

That coaxed a laugh out of Gnji and he gave a wink over his shoulder as he continued to dress, “My ass needs to be watched closely. Its a walking target of perfection and a source of jealously for many,”

“Of course sir. I'll keep both eyes on it at all times. As your bodyguard, your ass is included in the package deal of my services,” Gabriel returned, keeping his voice dead serious to the point Genji was fighting off a laugh. 

“Very good then. I hope your services are up to par with your resume' I expect only the best after all,” Genji returned, trying to act like his brother, all cold demeanor, trying to look down his nose at the world. 

Trying being the key word.

He was having a hard time trying to hide his smile. 

 

Gabriel was far better at being serious about this, dropping Genji a bow that had the younger Shimada feeling a slight flush of pride, “For you, I will always protest,”

Genji straightened up, taking the time to adjust his clothes before turning on his heels to dramatically start to stalk off, “Then let us be off,”

Any sort of good feeling Genji had though was gone within a few scant minutes of speaking to his father and brother. Neither was happy although the latter was nearly unbearable to deal with of late. Their father's health was in decline and the older man was stepping back more and more which in turn was practically leaving Genji out to fend for himself now. 

The entire time, Hanzo was chewinng him out for being reckless and putting himself in danger and a slew of other accusation up to the point Genji couldn't bit his tongue anymore or he was going to bite it right off. He yelled back. Every impulse rose to the surface and he yelled back. He saw Hanzo's eyes widen as he threw his own accusations back, about how Hanzo didn't care for him, never loved him, and would rather him dead. 

How Hanzo cared more about a pile of money than anyone in the family and his clinging to traditions was because he couldn't think for himself, not even if his life depended on it.

The insults hit hard and for a moment, Hanzo's expression was one of shock and hurt, but he had quickly rallied back to start throwing venom right back. They probably would have argued more if their father hadn't stepped in to break them up, dismissing them back to their rooms.

Thus Genji had gone to his room and flopped onto his bed, sneering and snarling while Gabriel leaned next to the door, lowering his sunglasses, “Why do you stick around the clan if that is how they treat you?”

“Because, unfortunately, they are family and although I can choose my friends and bed fellows, I can't choose my family,” Genji growled, tucking his hands behind his head as he glared at the ceiling.  
Gabriel gave a soft snort, crossing his arms, “You can choose that. Just drop one for the other. Get yourself adopted into another one. A found family,”

Genji let out a bark of laughter, sitting up to look at Gabriel, “And who in their right mind would want someone like me in their family eh? Impulsive, playboy who can't do anything right unless its just enjoying life,”

Gabriel frowned before he crossed the room, approaching Genji and leaning in, placing his hands on either side of Genji's hips, “Who wouldn't want someone like you in their family? Someone who is both beautiful, strong, and has the makings of a real hero? Not to mention someone who has a real zest for life despite everything,”

A flush rose hot and red to Genji's cheeks as he looked away, “Stop buttering me up, Gabriel,”

“Never,” Gabriel growled before bringing a hand up to turn Genji's face back towards him and leaning in to kiss him hard.

This was dangerous, Genji knew. In the hall of his family home, fraternizing with servants, bodyguards included, was dangerous and against many of the rules instated. Yet a part of Genji reminded himself that Gabriel wasn't technically a bodyguard and was his boyfriend although that didn't make things any better. That would just mean he lied to his family if they found out.

Yet the impulsive side of him was throwing a loud fuck it to the wind as he wrapped his arms about Gabriel's neck, falling back against his bed with a breathy, muffled groan into that wonderful, demanding kiss.

“Not here,” Genji murmured, out of breath as he finally managed to pull himself away from that beautiful mouth, “Not in this place,” 

Hanamura never felt like a home but a prison. He didn't want to spoil his first time with Gabriel on such an unworthy place for their tryst, not in a place that would snarl and sneer at the action and would forever kill the mood. 

Gabriel frowned a bit but nodded, pulling away slightly, “I take it your family wouldn't approve?”

“Wouldn't approve, not to mention that if we are going to take our relationship a bit further, I want it to be in a better place. I want to prepare for it,” Genji felt a flush rise to his cheeks as he trailed his hands down Gabriel's chest, “I want to make it perfect, just for you,”

A chuckle escaped the older man as he leaned again over Genji, both hands rising up to cup Genji's face as he brushed his thumbs lightly over the prominent swell of the younger man's cheekbones, “You are already there with me. How does it get more perfect than that?”

The line was cheesy. It was something that could have come from any number of romantic comedies and yet Genji felt himself flushing bright red, his cheeks probably feeling like they were set aflame as he coyly looked away feeling less a playboy and more a schoolgirl with a crush.

“It gets more perfect when we can enjoy the time at our leisure,” He murmured, raising his hands to trace his fingers along the hands of the other man, “take things slow and for as long as we want without fear of being thrown apart by angry family that wants me to marry off to some rich daughter of another crime lord,”

Gabriel chuckled withdrawing some, “Not into women?”

“Oh no, I'm into women. Into women in a lot of ways really. It is more the whole idea of being married and having children,” Genji gave a shrug, “I am not father material and maybe I don't want that sort of life with that sort of person, married for politics and not for love,”

“A hopeless romantic are we?” Gabriel asked, leaning in to brush his nose against Genji's. 

The ninja smiled, giving a shrug, “Maybe, just a little bit,”

Really though he wasn't. Genji had never thought he had a romantic bone in his body nor the desire for any of that sap. He hadn't even considered love to be in the equation for his various affairs, only wanting the carnal pleasures with no strings attached. With Gabriel though, he wanted something different. For the first time, there was the desire to make this more impotant and more special than just simply jumping into bed.

Somewhere along the line, Genji was coming to realize that what he felt for Gabriel wasn't just the usual attraction, but something else. More than just a crush.

Genji wondered if this might be what love was suppose to feel like. 

All he knew was he wanted to share his first time with Gabriel properly, not just some fling on the bed of his family home and having to worry about his family hearing and berating him for fraternizing with a man, let alone a supposed bodyguard.

It was a double strike as his family was hoping they could marry him off to some woman and ensure he produced some children to continue his bloodline and ensure Hanzo would have continued support of a “branch line” of the clan. 

Genji though didn't see that happening, not with Gabriel here.

Not when all he wanted was Gabriel.   
“When we get back home, I'll get everything ready for us,” Genji murmured softly, sliding his hands through Gabriel's hair, “All the necessary preparations to make it a night to remember,”

“You don't have to,” Gabriel responded, shifting to wrap around Genji as he pressed up against him in their embrace, “I don't think it is possible to forget you, Genji,”

A flush rose to Genji's cheeks and he gave a laugh, leaning up to steal a quick kiss of Gabriel's lips, savoring even that brief contact, “Clearly I've brainwashed you or something. I'm someone that you should forget for your own sanity according to my family,”

“They can all go to hell for thinking that,” Gabriel growled, cupping Genji's face, “You are perfect,”

When Gabriel spoke, he was always so earnest, so intense with his words. There was always a commanding note of finality as if there was no doubt in his mind that he was right and all the world was wrong by comparison. Genji felt that warmth in his chest grow and felt it building up at the corner of his eyes as he glanced away, unable to hide his smile.

When Gabriel called him perfect, he said it like a common knowledge fact. Gabriel said it like he meant every word from every bit of his soul and it only served to make Genji want nothing more than to be with him, the whole clan be damned.

Reluctantly though he put his hands against his lover's shoulders, giving a gentle push, “You honor me far too much,” Genji murmured, “I don't think I would be half the mess I am if everyone else saw what you saw,”

Gabriel drew back, frowning slightly and giving a shake of his head, “They are all idiots,” He gruffly stated, “When we get back home, I'll be sure to prove to you how idiotic they are,”

“I look forward to it. More than you know,” Genji sat up on the edge of his bed, letting out a sigh as he looked away, “But you can't spend the night here. Trust me, if they think I'm fraternizing with staff they'll make sure you are kept away,”

“I understand,” a sigh escaped Gabriel as he reached to take Genji's hand, giving it a squeeze before leaning in to plant a kiss to his forehead, “Sleep well,”

Genji smiled faintly and nodded,bringing up Gabriel's hand to his own lips, kissing it, “And you too,”

He watched Gabriel go, already feeling like the room was far too empty and cold. To say the least, he didn't sleep well that night. Or the night after. Being in Hanamura with its rules and expectations, where eyes were watching him at nearly all hours of the day was like being on a stage. Perhaps Hanzo could live with it, but for Genji, it was a personal hell.

A personal hell made only worse by the fact he couldn't freely touch Gabriel and just be together like they had been when it was just the two of them in the apartment. Genji couldn't get out of Hanamura fast enough and as soon as their father gave the go ahead, he was out before anyone could change their mind.

He had barely gotten through the front door of his apartment before he was pulling Gabriel down for a heated kiss,all the frustration finally finding some relief. 

Gabriel only chuckled, hands rising to stroke lightly at Genji's side as he pulled back slightly, “Did someone miss me?”

“I missed being able to have you and be with you without some servant tattling to my brother or father,” Genji murmured, pulling Gabriel along to the couch, “This also means I can now go out on more not dates with you,”

Gabriel smirked, arching an eyebrow, “You want more not dates?”

“I want to not date you for the rest of my life,” Genji gave a small smile, “and perhaps, you know,ah, not get married one day?”

He could feel the flush in his cheeks as he flopped on the couch beside Gabriel, pulling the man's hand into his lap and letting his thumb trail over the top of his hand, “Sorry. I get stupid when I'm finally allowed to be myself,” 

“You aren't stupid Genji. Why do you keep calling yourself that?” Gabriel murmured, shifting to pull Genji up against his chest, casually wrapping his arms about the other man's waist, “You don't have to always beat yourself down,”

Genji sighed, leaning into the embrace and just glad to feel the warmth of Gabriel against his back as he trailed his hands down the arms holding him, “I guess I'm just use to hearing it is all,”

“You aren't stupid. You aren't stupid and I love you. Get use to hearing that,” Gabriel murmured, resting his chin on top of Genji's head.

A flush rose to Genji's cheeks and he quickly turned his head to bury his face against Gabriel's neck to try and hide his face. The other man just chuckled, leaning back when Genji moved, just enough to capture the ninja's lips in a sneak attack kiss briefly.

“So shy Genji. Where is that flirty playboy I've come to know so well?” Gabriel teased, resting a finger under Genji's chin.

“He has evolved into smitten boyfriend, that's what happened to him,” Genji grumbled, resting his head on Gabriel's chest.

“Smitten boyfriend eh? Does that mean I can be your infatuated man friend?” Gabriel asked.

A smile touched Genji's lips as he nodded, “Gabriel? You can be anything you want to be as long as you'll consider me passable dateable material,”

“Lucky for you, you meet all my standards,” Gabriel's hand was brushing through Genji's hair lightly, rubbing against the scalp and causing Genji to sigh in pleasure.

“You have very low standards, but I'll take it,” he murmured, eyes closing as he laid there against his chest. 

Everything felt right. They continued to just sit cuddled up like that for another hour before things started to get a bit more heated. A hand against Genji's lower back, a slight squeeze to Gabriel's thighs. There was a passing glance of desire and then a crash of lips. 

Then desire was a red hot fire in Genji's stomach and he was on his back, cursing in Japanese as he panted against Gabriel's ear, legs latched tight around the other man's hips, digging his nails into heaving shoulders and letting the whole damn apartment building knowing he was reaching the peaks of Heaven tonight.  
Genji had had sex in the past. His life from age eighteen had practically been one continuous orgy of rebellion from night to night, but nothing felt better than Gabriel. Perhaps though, that was the difference between making love and the carnal act of sex itself.   
He was going to be spoiled for life because of Gabriel and that was a damn fact of life. 

Not to mention after the moment, there was no rush to get to sleep or rush of his partner getting dressed to make good their escape out the door. Instead he got to lean into the broad chest of his lover, tracing fingers through the short smattering of hair on his chest, humming contently in the bask of the best afterglow so far of his life.

It would probably only be outdone by the ones he would share with Gabriel in the future.

“Do you love me?” Genji asked softly, flicking his gaze up from his fingers to the face of his lover.

“I think that is pretty obvious, mi cielo,” Gabriel murmured, chuckling some as he moved to wrap one of his hands around Genji's own, “I could have left a long time ago, but I didn't,”

“I just figured you had no place to go. You never did remember everything about yourself,” Genji smiled although his gaze dropped downward, “I mean, I'm glad you stayed, but if you knew who you were, would you have stayed?”

Gabreil was silent for a moment, sliding his thumb over the top of Genji's hand thoughtfully, “Personally I'm glad I forgot so I had to stay here with you. Otherwise I would have missed out on someone that makes me happy, now wouldn't I and frankly, whatever life I had, they probably think I'm dead,” he brought Genji's hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly, “I'd rather be your bodyguard,”

Genji smiled and snuggled closer, pressing his face into the neck of his lover. Just hearing that helped to ease some of the worries, some but not all. There were still worries that whatever business Gabriel was in caught up to him or even worries Genji had about his family stepping in to tell him Gabriel was fired as his bodyguard and he was to get only family approved individuals. Or worse yet, his family found out that the two of them were perhaps a little too close for their liking and had Gabriel killed to make sure family honor was maintained. 

If they just didn't bother to kill them both first to ensure that Genji was redeemed somehow in the end.  
“I love you to,” Genji whispered softly, “More than I can say, you know that? You care about me and that's....that's rather new to me I'll be the first to admit, even if that is sad to say out loud,”

“Their loss,” Gabriel murmured, pulling Genji closer to tuck him in close, “Just gives me more to love,”

A soft laugh escaped Genji, “And here I thought you hated dealing with messes,”

“I think you are the only mess I'll ever make an exception for. You're the kind of mess I approve of,” Gabriel smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Genji's forehead as they settled in for the night. 

Genji thought that was the best night of his life, all wrapped up in a warm embraced, loved, and knowing his partner wold still be all around him when he woke up. It turned out though, the night after that was just as good, sharing a goodnight kiss before settling to sleep.

Or perhaps it was the night after that, watching TV in bed with Gabriel, nodding off as he felt the man run his hands through his hair thoughtlessly. 

Genji just decided to accept that he would forever have infinite good nights now and would only remember those bad nights where he couldn't sleep with Gabriel and enjoy the comfort of the one human being he felt honestly loved him and cared about his well being above either their own interests or a clan. 

The worse night though was yet to come on the night his father died and he was torn between the grief he felt at his father's passing and the guilt he had in wishing he could be away from Hanamura just to curl up in Gabriel's embrace.

His bodyguard told him it wasn't selfish to want comfort and to be able to grieve for his father the way he wanted, not in the tight-lipped, dry eyed proceedings of the clan, silent as a tomb as the priest murmured through the last rites and the body was set on fire as per tradition or the setting up of the shrine beside his brother where neither spoke a word nor shed a tear as to remain “brave-faced” to the rest of the watching clan.

All Genji wanted to do was cry and wail about how unfair it was. He wanted to sob for the father he loved and curse him for leaving before his time and not allowing either Hanzo or himself to enjoy their early years of an adult without the pressures of the clan. He wanted to curl up in a comer and sob like a little boy and try and block the whole world out and deny his father was dead. He wanted to be allowed his grief.

It was only with Gabriel though, long after the funeral proceeding, that he found that comfort, curling up in the man's lap, face pressed to the familiar warm shoulder of his lover, broken curses in Japanese cutting through the sobs. Despite it all though ,Gabriel didn't leave, never said a word, and let Genji work things out without judgment. He made sure Genji got home safe after each bender as well as making sure the drinks he consumed were safe and not laced with some drug. Gabriel watched out for him while the rest of his clan began to be more vocal and more hostile about their opinions of him.

It was all coming to a head though and Genji knew his life was forfeit when his brother asked to speak to him alone, giving him only a day in advanced to prepare. 

“You shouldn't go,” 

Genji didn't bother to look up as he carefully laid out the outfit he would wear tomorrow, double checking the weapons for the sixth time and ignoring Gabriel's words. 

“They are going to kill you, Genji,”

“I know,” The younger man's eyes trailed over the blade of his short sword before he sheathed it, “I know what Hanzo is calling me for,”

“Then you shouldn't go,” Gabriel growled, stepping further into the room.

“I have to go,” Genji returned, looking over his shoulder, “That is what is expected of me,”

A scoffing sound escaped Gabriel as he came up behind Genji, wrapping his arms about him, “Since when do you do anything expected of you?”

“When I know I can't do anything about the situation. What am I suppose to do? Say no? He'll just show up on the doorstep and do the deed. I'm a dead man, no matter where I run,” Genji retorted. 

His hands were trembling some and he had to set the sheathed sword down, shoulders hunching even in the embrace of his lover, “I have no choice,”

“You've got a choice. Just walk away,” Gabriel murmured, resting his chin on his shoulder, “We take as much money as we can, and we run,”

“They are going to be watching my bank account if they haven't frozen it already,” Genji kept his gaze locked on the sword.

“Then we don't need money and we get by as a pair of vagabonds,” Gabriel growled.

“Could you really live a life always on the run?” Genji asked, looking over his shoulder, “Always looking over your shoulder and expecting someone there to kill you? Not to mention, you would be living with a coward who ran away from one life to avoid confronting responsibility to the clan all over again,”

Gabriel scowled pulling back only to forcefully turning Genji around to face him fully, “Your responsibility to your clan is not to die, Genji. I would rather live with someone who chose dishonor and shame, to live, than someone who threw it all away,”

Genji looked away, a tight-lipped smile on his face, “My brother is trying to save me by doing it himself Gabriel. I shamed the family. I know I have. I never really cared because I never thought going against traditions was all that awful. I just wanted to be-”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, Gabriel leaning in to stop his words with a kiss before he pulled back, cupping Genji's face, “Then we will keep defying them Genji. You and me. I don't want you to die. Would you appease a family who sees you being only redeemable in death, or will you come with me tonight, and leave it all behind?”

“I don't know,” Genji managed out, his voice cracking, “There is no where to run. They'll find us. My family's reach is long,”

“We'll always be just out of reach. We'll vanish. We know their game Genji. Don't give up before we try,” Gabriel whispered softly, “I'm going to pack up and leave and go to the long distance bus station. I'll have two tickets for the midnight buss to Tokyo. If you want to stay, then don't come. If you find it in yourself to keep living though, meet me there,”

He pulled away then although his touch lingered against Genji's cheeks and his eyes, for the first time, had a pleading gaze to them. Gabriel didn't say another word though, turning and heading back out to do as he said and start packing. Genji found himself sitting back on his bed, eyes trained on the ground and his chest tight. In his mind were two thoughts swirling around, constantly at war, debating endlessly what to do.

Even when he heard the door open and close, he didn't look up. The silence of the apartment started to close in then but it did nothing to soften the voices in his head. 

If he went to see his brother, he could very well end up dead, no, would end up dead. Even if Hanzo wanted to strangle him in his sleep or run him through, there was no way Genji could do the same. Not to his brother. All he would be doing was going quietly to his grave and appeasing the clan's interest. 

If he ran though, he would be seen as a coward. It would be the final stand against the elder's wishes, the ultimate dishonor upon his name that would be passed through the Shimada bloodlines generation to generation as the absolute worse member of the family. He would be infamous, a disgrace, and they would do all they could to try and kill him and erase his stain on the family name.

Gabriel would be in danger every step of the way. They would have no money and would be living like beggars practically. There would be little comfort other than their own company to indulge in. It would be-

A growl escaped Genji as he rose to his feet, fists bawled before moving about the room quickly, pulling out a duffel bag and starting to stuff clothes into it, shaking his head, “I'm out of my goddamn mind,” he said out loud. 

He could think about it all he wanted, but when had he ever stopped to think? Impulsive. That's what he was, but so far, his instincts and impulses had only been leading him to the best things in his life and the most happiness.  
What would it really pay to be impulsive? Just once more?

A half hour later he was taking one last look around his apartment, a tightness in his chest forming knowing it would be the last time he saw the place. It had only fond memories and there was so much he was leaving behind that did mean something to him. Cherished possessions that would no doubt be destroyed or thrown out by the clan. Genji raised a hand in a silent farewell, a smile twisting his lips as he turned away. 

The slam of that door shut behind him was so loud and it felt like a door of his entire past slamming behind him, a chapter in his life coming to a close as he left everything behind to take a chance.

He wasn't done living.

He arrived twenty minutes before the buss left, the hood of his sweatshirt up, duffel bag and sword slung over his shoulder, giving a slight nervous smile to Gabriel as he walked up to him. The smile on his lover's face in return was one of relief and of a sense of pride that made that ball of worry that he had chosen wrong evaporate into nothing.

Gabriel reached out and held out one ticket, “You heading my way by chance?”

Genji gave a laugh, taking the ticket and the hand of his lover, holding on tight, “As a matter of fact, I think I am,” 

He might be on the run, a fugitive of his clan. He might be looking over his shoulder ever step of the way, but he wouldn't be alone. Gabriel would be there and one way or another, they would get by. He gave Gabriel's hand a squeeze as they headed into the crowded bus station and towards an uncertain future. 

They were going to vanish every time the dragons drew near and start a hundred new lives if they had to, but they would do it together. Genji smiled.

There was no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that hit Genji as he awoke was the nip of cold at the tip of his nose that had him wrinkling his face and turning his head slightly to press it to the pillow warmed by his head. The second thing he became aware of was the lack of his bed warmer of a lover at his back. Bleary Genji opened his eyes to squint at the clock on the rickety bed stand barely able to see it in the early morning dark.

“Just about time to get up and about. Almost seven,” A voice chided from across the room. 

Genji let out another yawn as he sat up, pulling the blankets tight about him and up over his head, not wanting to leave its warm embrace as he squinted at his lover who was sitting at the small dinning set in the cabin, sipping his coffee, “Can't you just radio in the morning report to headquarters and give me two more hours?”

“Not this morning,” Gabriel let out a chuckle, “We have to go up to make sure those scientists who arrived yesterday are all settled and you said you would take early morning patrol with me if I covered the evening one alone yesterday,”

“I did say that didn't I? Fine. Just give me a few more minutes to enjoy the warmth,” Genji grumbled, letting out a sigh. 

Being park rangers in the middle of nowhere wasn't all too glamorous really. They were volunteers, living in a raised watchtower of a cabin, winter all around them with no hot water other than what they heated on the small gas stove. Idly Genji raised a hand to scratch at the thick facial hair he had grown in the months out there. His family would have been proud of that he supposed but Genji personally felt like he had become the Japanese bigfoot, his hair now to his shoulders combined with the facial hair mane he grew.

He hadn't really had a proper shower in a year now, only the eternally cold or lukewarm ones they managed by heating water and hauling it down to the bath. At least though in the wilds of the north, the entire woodlands was a bathroom and far more pleasant to smell than the outhouse. It wasn't the best of jobs or situations, but at least out here, there was no way the Shimada clan could sneak up on them.

Slowly Genji untangled himself from the blankets, shivering as the air hit him and he quickly moved to get dressed into his warmer clothes, not bothering to remove the long john pajamas he wore. As soon as he was insulated once more, shivering as his body heat took its sweat old time to warm him up again, he moved to sit across from Gabriel, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“So what are they even studying? These new scientists? Looking at the wolves or bears or moose?” Genji asked, glancing up. 

“Didn't really pay attention but speaking of bears, we need to check by the campgrounds. Some of the cold weather campers reported a black bear sighting. Got to look around and see where it went to,” Gabriel said, lifting his mug of coffee to take a sip.

Genji snickered, “You sure they just didn't see you out last night on patrol?” He teased.

Gabriel snorted, “Who knows? Not the first time that's happened,”

“There fault. I mean, I would shave if the razors they gave us weren't just twigs with a blade at the end and actually got us a mirror,” Genji grumbled, once more reaching to scratch at his shaggy beard, “If we ever are allowed to live in civilization again, I'm going to get a full body wax,”

“At least your family would never recognize you through that beard,” Gabriel offered with a smile. 

Genji laughed a bit, leaning back as he sipped his coffee, “That is true. Genji Shimada looking like a wild rugged outdoors man with a years worth of hair growth? Absurd!”

Gabriel finished his coffee and set the empty mug down, turning to look out the frosted windows of the cabin and out over the landscape slowly being touched with the fingertips of dawn, making the white snow shimmer, “At least we only got one more months of the cold before spring is here,”

“That's something to look forward to I suppose,” Genji let out a soft sigh, swirling his coffee around some, “Easier to sleep at least and they are better at giving us good supplies. Maybe I can beg for a proper razor,”

“I think you are going to need a lawnmower at this point Genji,” Gabriel teased, leaning over to give Genji a quick kiss, “But I still think you are cute. Beards don't really fit on you,”

“Wonderful. I'm the bishounen of lumberjacks,” Genji drawled, setting his half finished coffee aside, “I'm going down to mark my territory. How about you start breakfast and then after we go check on the bear then go see the scientists, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gabriel answered with a grin. 

Outside, it felt even colder and Genji wasted no time in heading down the stairs and a brief step into the woods to take care of business, shivering the whole time. At this point he was use to it and didn't really think twice about the whole thing. He was one with nature in all her inglorious wonders, pissing on trees like an animal and sunbathing naked in the summer because there wasn't a soul to be seen around for miles and nothing else to do. 

By the time he got back, the smell of bacon and eggs was strong in the air and his stomach gave an appreciative growl at knowing food was soon to arrive. New supplies had arrived just a few days ago and with that they could splurge just a little. Every cup of instant ramen noodle was a safeguarded treasure to Genji and he was just glad they had allowed them that mercy.   
They finished their breakfast and geared up for the long treks across their range, stomping down the familiar path to the campground. A quick look around turned up no bear tracks, only a few raccoon tracks and they reported it to the camp head before they began the long trek up to the cabin at the far edge of their patrol range, just on the edge of the territory. More or less it was a place for scientists to stay and study in peace when they looked into the wildlife. Nothing to important. 

Last time someone had been in there was in the summer when a group of Chinese scientists took up residence. A strange bunch though. Genji still could recall fondly how Gabriel and him had found them out wandering the trail and inquiring where the nearest McDonalds was. The funny part had been they had made the three day trip out of the park and back to civilization just to get it. What some people would do for a taste of the “real America” Genji supposed. 

As they approached the cabin though it was clear to see that these scientists were a lot more funded than previous excursions.

“Are they allowed to park a plane outside like that?” Genji asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“When you are government scientists, yes,” Gabriel responded, stomping up to the door, “Not much unpacked though. Wonder if they are just staying in the ship,”

“The ship is probably warmer than the cabin to be honest,” Genji drawled. 

Gabriel just chuckled before he banged on the door, “Just the rangers. Making sure you are settling in,” He called out.

There was nothing for a moment before the door opened to reveal a man dressed as a cowboy with a petite blond woman standing just behind him, “Ah, finally. Was wondering when you would show up,” the man said cheerfully, “Why don't you come inside eh? You two look frozen,”

“Look frozen? We are usually always frozen,” Genji remarked but didn't turn down the offer as he could feel the warmth radiating from within.

The two shuffled in, wild looking mountain men no doubt, and moved to sit near the heater. Genji let out a contented sigh as he took off his gloves to warm his hands while Gabriel unwound the thick scarf from around his face. Despite it all though, Genji felt a bit on edge, especially with how the two scientists were staring rather hard at Gabriel as if waiting for something. 

“So, what are you studying out here?” Genji asked, keeping his tone level as he warmed his hands, keeping an eye on the two.

“Oh, nothing really. Just a brief stop off,” the cowboy hat wearing one murmured as Gabriel finally took off the scarf, revealing his face, “But I say its been successful already,”

Gabriel glanced his way, a touch of suspicion in his eye and one hand moved casually to rest on a thigh where a gun was secured, “You don't say?”

The woman was giving the young man a warning look that went larger ignored as the cowboy pushed up his had, grinning, “It is when we finally found you Gabriel! Three years and finally, in the middle of nowhere, we-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Genji was on his feet, arm wrapping about the man's neck and blade drawn to rest against the Adam's apple lightly. Gabriel had also moved to press the gun to the woman's temple as he pulled her into a hostage hold.

“How do you know my name?” Gabriel snarled.

“Hey now, let's all just-” The woman began to say before the door opened and a third man with blond hair peaking from beneath a comical snow hat entered with a box, pausing and his eyes widening. 

“What is going on here!? You were suppose to tell me if Gabriel showed up!” The newcomer said in alarm. 

“Wait, you knew he was here?” Genji demanded, “Who are you? Are you with the Shimada clan?”

“How do you all know who I am!?” Gabriel shouted, adding his voice to the various questions. 

The cowboy grimaced not even daring to swallow with Genji's blade so close, “I think we all need to take a few steps back and figure this mess out because apparently Gabriel there isn't recognizing us-”

“Might be amnesia?” The woman said, eyes still fixed on the gun close to her head, “But yes, I agree. How about we put the weapons down and talk?”

“If I put the weapon down, are you going to shoot us?” Genji demanded.

“Given the Shimada clan is on your ass and we are on their ass, I say we aren't here to kill you. Was wondering why Gabriel kept running whenever we got a bead on you two,” the cowboy gave a wry grin, “Seems he got a bodyguard due to some trouble with the Shimadas,”

“Actually, he's my bodyguard,” Genji murmured. 

The newcomer sighed, “Everyone put weapons down. I think we are having a serious communication issue here,”

Genji shared a look with Gabriel who was staring hard at the man in the doorway, squinting as if he was trying to figure out why something looked familiar before letting out a growl and lowering his weapon, “Start explaining,”

After that, things were a little bit of a blur and a bit tense. The so called “scientists” actually were from Overwatch. Not just anyone from Overwatch though, the commander of Overwatch and a few of its better known agents. Apparently Gabriel was the Blackwatch commander. Not just any Gabriel Reyes but the Gabriel Reyes.

It really did explain a lot though about his combat training. It also explained the circumstances for how he had ended up driving a car into the river. It had been a mission gone wrong and they had thought him dead. Then rumors started up about a man that looked like him being in Japan so they looked into it. Then they started tracking him and had been following in his footsteps, especially when the Shimada clan seemed after him.  
To say the least, Genji just sat there feeling a bit overwhelmed but could hardly complain with a cup of hot chocolate in hand and in the heated cabin. That, and the promise they were going to bring both him and Gabriel to their base, to civilization and would allow them a full twenty-four hours to “freshen up” before they would talk again and try to sort out everything further and what was to become of Genji himself being he was a Shimada clan member but also a fugitive of said clan.  
Jack Morrison's words were like a sweet serenade from Heaven to Genji's ears and a few hours later after a ride in the heated cockpit with real food that wasn't just camping fares, Genji was wondering why he ever thought leaving civilization was worth it at all.

“Hot water, oh dear god,” Genji groaned hands splayed out on the tile of the shower, back arched into the spray, “I'm in heaven Gabriel. Heaven,”

“It has been a while,” The man commented, smirking some as he handed Genji a water-proof electric razor, “Managed to find one for you,”

“You are a beautiful heaven sent man, Gabriel,” Genji gave a grin before turning to grab the soap, “By any chance could you work your magic and ask your rediscovered co-workers for some eyeliner?”

Gabriel gave a roll of his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face, “I'll see what I can get. They got some spare uniforms in your size. They are on the bed when you are done primping,”

“Listen, I haven't been allowed to primp in two years Gabriel. I am going to primp myself with floral scent bath washes and shampoo all I want and shave myself down until my skin is as smooth as silk,” Genji retorted, “They said twenty-four hours and I intend to use it,”

Gabriel just shook his head and left the bathroom as Genji set to work. 

It took a while to get cleaned up and shaved down. It was almost liberating to get it off, like shedding a winter coat he had grown to hide himself. Genji was almost shocked at how different he looked without the facial hair given he had gotten so use to it after all this time. He ran his hand over the smooth skin, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk that could finally be seen again. A pair of tweezers was next, setting to work on plucking his eyebrows back into shape from the pair of woolly worms they had grown into.   
Just as he had finished, their was a knock on the bathroom door before Gabriel leaned in, dropping a make-up bag next to the sink, “McCree snagged this from someone named Ana. Vaguely familiar but still not on the tip of my tongue,”

“Ah! At last!” Genji quickly opened it, rooting through it before pulling out the eyeliner almost reverently, “Oh, whoever this is has a real eye for quality. Very good brand,”

He leaned in then to his reflection, carefully starting to apply the eyeliner like he had time and time again in the past, feeling almost giddy in being able to do this again. It was like putting his entire being and look back together. True his hair wasn't the green color it had been, but maybe he could get his hands on some dye later. 

Gabriel had meanwhile stepped in to take his turn in the shower, more or less just enjoying the hot spray and not caring much about freshening up as Genji had. The younger man clucked his tongue, glancing back at his lover.

“You want me to shave you down or are you going to keep the rugged medieval knight look?” Genji drawled. 

“Given by the tone of your voice, I think I don't have a choice and you are going to shave me down either way,” Gabriel returned eyes still closed as he enjoyed the hot water against his skin.

“Have to make a good impression! Besides, I liked you with shorter hair,” Genji returned, smiling just a bit, “Let me style you, my bara bear boyfriend,”

Gabriel gave a snort and opened his eyes to glance at Genji before having a sigh, “Fine. Go at it,”  
Genji couldn't stop grinning the whole time. If he hadn't had to become a ninja, maybe he could have made it as a hair stylist in another life. He loved Gabriel's hair really but short hair really was his look. A good hour later he was done and sitting back, admiring his handiwork as he slid his hand over the new hair due, shaved on the sides while keeping it longer on top.

“I think this looks good on you,” Genji declared, leaning in to press a kiss to Gabriel's neck lightly, “You should keep it this way,”

“Does feel a whole hell of a lot lighter,” he murmured, running his fingers through his hair, “A shame I wear a hat most of the time anyways,”

“Keep your fabulous hair a secret then. Only I can see its glory,” Genji said, smiling a bit as he moved finally into the bedroom to slip on the uniform. 

Gabriel followed after him, watching him dress with an approving look, eyeing him from top to bottom, “You look good in Overwatch's colors. Bet you would be better in Blackwatch colors though,”

“Black is a color that fits me well. Very slimming,” Genji looked over his shoulder, giving a grin, “Am I going to get recruited,”

“Not sure what is going on,” he answered, stepping over to the closet to pull out a few of his clothes, “I'm just starting to recall things. Being here.... it is jogging more memories,”

“You sure it wasn't the hyno ray the one named Mercy was using on you?” Genji asked, flopping back onto the bed.

“Maybe. I don't know,” Gabriel murmured moving to sit next to Genji, reaching out to take the other man's hand in his own, “Doesn't change anything though about how I feel for you,”

Genji squeezed his hand in retun, arching his head up some to look up at Gabriel, “I'm glad. I still love you too,” he paused, a touch of worry in his expression, “I won't be sent to prison, will I?”

“Protective custody is what they are calling it given the Shimada clan is after you. Here, you'll be be safe. We'll be safe,” He moved to cup Genji's face, letting his thumb trace over the curve of Genji's cheek with a small smile, “No more running,”

The young ninja raised a hand to brush his fingers over the hand on his face, “Seems almost hard to believe. Two years now we've been running,” he murmured. 

 

“Now we can stop and if you want,” He leaned in to press a kiss to Genji's forehead, “I can see about getting you to work if you feel you aren't too rusty at being a stealth agent. We can take the fight to them,”

That earned a soft laugh from Genji, “I don't get rusty. I think I've actually sharpened my skills a lot more running from them than training for them,” he paused, closing his eyes, “As long as I can be at your side, keeping you safe as you've kept me safe, I'll be content,”

“You'll always be by my side, even if I have to hire you as a secretary to bring me coffee behind enemy lines. We'll find a way to work the system in our favor,” he said softly.

There was a warmth in Genji's chest now, a blooming feeling that let him know without a doubt he was safe at last. A tiredness in his body that came with finally being able to relax finally after being so long on the run. He had acted on a impulse.

Now he was here with the man he loved, free of his clan, and able to choose his own destiny. 

Maybe the stories had it all right after all.

Maybe happy endings did exist if you only threw caution to the wind and took the plunge, going with your heart more than your head.


End file.
